Vanilluxe (Pokémon)
|} Vanilluxe (Japanese: バイバニラ Baivanilla) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 47. It is the final form of . Biology Vanilluxe is the result of two stuck together after a daylight melting and nighttime freezing process. It is a two-headed Pokémon covered in a swirled, white substance that resembles ice cream. Each head has two light purple eyes and a slightly darker purple mouth. There are light blue ice crystals to the side of each eyes and two under each mouth. It has two stubby arms and three spikes under its body, all of which resemble icicles. The middle spike under its body is the largest, and there is a hollow, straw-like structure on top of the left head. On the back of its two heads there are many small ice crystals. Vanilluxe ingests large quantities of water, which it uses to create internal snow clouds. If it loses a head, it can still live problem-free. When its two heads are in agreement or simultaneously angered, it can expel powerful blizzards from its two mouths. It can create snow anywhere, which makes it popular among skiers and snowboarders. In the anime Major appearances Vanilluxe debuted in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!, under the ownership of Georgia. Vanilluxe found itself becoming the target of affection by Ash's Oshawott. When it became trapped with at the Ferroseed Research Institute, Vanilluxe helped free people trapped during the crisis. A Vanilluxe appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! alongside a , where they were looking for a who had gone missing, and created a big whiteout in Coumarine City in the process of the search. Minor appearances Pokédex entries . Vanilluxe produces snow clouds by swallowing great quantities of water. It emits a when both heads are angered.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Lesson Ends Here, Alder used Vanilluxe against N, but was quickly defeated. A Vanilluxe belonging to an first appeared in PASM23. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} ) Dragonspiral Tower ( ) }} |} |} }} |} |} }} ing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 4}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 119 Nacht Carnival: Stage 529}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|‡}} |Powder Snow|Ice|Special|40|100|25||'}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|‡}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=583 |name2=Vanillish |type1-2=Ice |evo2= |no3=584 |name3=Vanilluxe |type1-3=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Vanilluxe and its were created by James Turner.http://web.archive.org/web/20130115083652/http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 Origin Vanilluxe is based on an , with snow for scoops and icicles for the waffle cone. Specifically, its double-scoop appearance and wafer-like appendage resemble a . Vanilluxe has bits of ice on it that look like bits of nuts. Name origin Vanilluxe may be a combination of and deluxe. Baivanilla may be a combination of bi-'' (prefix meaning two) or 倍 ''bai (double) and vanilla. In other languages , or , and |fr=Sorbouboul|frmeaning=From sorbet and |es=Vanilluxe|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gelatwino|demeaning=From and twin |it=Vanilluxe|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=배바닐라 Baevanilla|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=雙倍多多冰 / 双倍多多冰 Shuāngbèiduōduōbīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Ваниллюкс Vanillyuks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Gelatwino es:Vanilluxe fr:Sorbouboul it:Vanilluxe ja:バイバニラ zh:双倍多多冰